Many organizations use teleconferences to communicate information between parts of the organization. A common problem experienced with teleconferences is poor audio quality. Determining the causes of poor audio quality during a teleconference can be difficult. Further, the audio quality problems can also be difficult to troubleshoot after the teleconference because the problem may not persist. Often, the problems in the teleconference are due to the configuration of the surrounding network environment or the end user's system or configuration.
Teleconferences are often conducted with a system called a conference bridge. Conference bridges may be manually reconfigured during a conference, but this method to address audio quality problems is haphazard and laborious. Further, if the conference bridge is not the problem, it may be difficult to determine what other system is the cause of the problem. The conference participants may attempt to adjust the teleconference by muting some participants or setting a mode in the teleconference to better optimize the conference's performance. However, these user-made adjustments can embarrass participants or lead to wasted time as the conference is adjusted rather than participated in.